I am a Black Rose
by Senora
Summary: Ginny changes to Slytherin.Bit of BlaiseGinny but is a GinnyDraco story.Rater R for further chappies.Yada yada yada.I'm bad at summaries.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Ginny lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was July 14th, and Harry had just come. She smirked as she remembered the look he had given her. She had grown pretty nicely; her hair fell in auburn waves down her back, the ends brushing her waist. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled mischievously. She was finally over Harry, _Thank god for that_, she thought to herself. She had been a fool, falling for him. He was just a heartless little boy, exactly like the rest of them. (A.N. Sorry but I'm in a hate-Harry-Potter mood right now.)


	2. Flashback

Chapter 1: Flashback 

It was the end of 4th year for one Ginerva Weasley. She was running through the halls, seething with anger. She just had another fight with her prat of a brother a.k.a Ron Weasley._ I don't even know what he was talking about!_ Ginny thought to herself furiously.

Not even knowing where she was walking, she bumped into a tall, pale body.Looking up, she realized who it was. "My my, aren't we a bit angry today?" he said. She glared daggers at him. "Shove off Malfoy!" She spat, "I'm not in the mood!"

She stalked past him, leaving him alone, smirking at her retreating back. She walked a bit more then had an idea. She ran to Dumbledore's office and saw a statue of a Gargoyle. "Let me in, its urgent!" She gasped.

The Gargoyle sprang away and she ran up the spiraling staircase and knocked on the door. "Come in, come in" Said the cheery voice of the Headmaster. Ginny wrenched the door open and stumbled inside. "Please sit down Miss Weasley" Dumbledore gestured over to a chair, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny sat down and tried to catch her breath. Dumbledore crossed his hands and said, "Now, what was it that you wanted?" "I want to be re-sorted she answered bluntly." She answered bluntly. Dumbledore raised his eyebrow but said no more. He crossed over to a shelf and picked up the sorting hat. Numbly, Ginny took it and placed it upon her head.

_Back so soon, Miss Weasley?_ The hat asked Ginny in her mind. **_Yes, I, um, wanted to be placed in the house you first suggested, four years ago._** She thought to the hat. _I see, I see. Well you haven't changed much.Better be _**SLYTHERIN!** The hat shouted the last part. Ginny smiled.

"Well since the year is over, you may start next year being in your new house." Dumbledore said kindly, it seemed very easy for him to register what had just happened. It was not as easy for the youngest Weasley. (A.N. I just love rhyming! It's so funny when things rhyme.)

"O-o-okay." She stuttered and left quickly. Walking back to the Gryffindor common room, she finally understood what had just happened. When she got there, Hermione quickly shushed her into her dorm. They sat down and Hermione started talking.

"Where were you?" She asked Ginny. "I went to see Dumbledore." Ginny replied, sighing. Hermione widened her eyes. Ginny quickly told her what had happened. "You're in Slytherin?" She asked, her voice already sounding shrilly. Ginny nodded and Hermione's eyes swam with tears. "Why?" She asked. "I had no reason to stay." Ginny replied. "I have no one here. Not even my brother. He doesn't understand me."


	3. Back To Hogwarts

Chapter 2:Back to Hogwarts 

The summer passed by quickly. Ginny spent most of the time in her room, not speaking to anybody. When they went to Diagon Alley, she crept into Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions, and bought a Slytherin Patch for her robes. Finally the day came to leave for Hogwarts. Everybody was rushing around as usual. Ginny made sure that her robes were in her trunk. She then went to her vanity and picked up a brush. Quickly, she put her hair in a low ponytail, letting many strands come out and fall around her face. She then put on some clear lipgloss.

Picking the trunk up, she went downstairs. She still had not told anybody that she got resorted. And she wasn't planning to. They would have to find out themselves. She went to the living room to find her family and Harry grouped around the fireplace. "We're going by floo this year." Molly said. Ginny grabbed the floo powder and stepped in first, clearly saying "9 and ¾!" She got out and saw the huge train in front of her. Quickly she ran into the train, before the 'dream team' got there.

After looking for 5 minutes, she found a compartment with Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, one girl she was sure was called Dragana Nott, and one girl she didn't know at all. They all stared at her as she carefully sat down next to Dragana. "What are you doing here, Weaslette?" Draco Malfoy drawled in a bored voice. "Only Slytherins allowed." Ginny smirked and looked in his steely gray eyes. "For your information, Malfoy, I got resorted. I'm a Slytherin now." That got his attention. He stared at her for a second then smirked. Which Ginny found oddly attractive.

"Well, well," Blaise said, "I guess we have another Slytherin then. The girls both nodded. "I guess so…" Ginny smirked looking a bit like Malfoy.

The time passed quickly. The others were telling Ginny all there was about Slytherin. Then the guys talked about random things while the girls fussed over Ginny's hair. Ginny struggled at first but then gave in. When they had finished, Ginny's hair was in a complicated French braid. "Oh its absolutely gorgeous!" Exclaimed Dragana. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked outside. They were a few minutes away from Hogwarts. The guys left to change in another compartment, while the girls stayed there. Ginny checked out the colors of her uniform, and decided that green and silver went together perfectly, just when the guys came back in.

"Lets go" Draco said and they picked up their trunks and got out. It was raining lightly outside, but Ginny didn't mind. They found themselves a carrige and sat in silence during the short ride. Finally they got to the great hall, and the 'golden trio' noticed them. Ron ran up and painfully grabbed Ginny's arm. "What are you doing with those gits?" He asked "Lets go sit down. Gryfindors don't hang around with… Slytherins." He tried to pull Ginny away, but Draco and Blaise put their hands on her shoulers. "But I _am_ a Slytherin, Ronnie" Ginny answered in a fake sweet voice and another smirk.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked increadously "Of course you're not!" Hermione saw what was happening and ran over. "Ron, leave her alone" She said, grabbing his hand away from Ginny's arm. "She _is_ a Slytherin. She got resorted at the end of last year." Ron stared at her, his mouth hanging open with horror. "What?" He squeaked out. "She's one of us now, Weasel. Leave her alone or you'll pay." Draco said, glaring at him. Ginny glared at him also before stalking off to the Slytherin table.

Draco, Blaise, and the girls followed him and sat down. The Slytherins immediately asked what the hell was going on. Why was a Weasley there?" The other girl that was with them explained. After that, there were no more complaints. Dinner came and they ate quickly. Finally the food disappeared and Dumledore stood up, just like he did every year. "Welcome," He started, "To another year at Hogwarts!"

**r-k-bubblez: **Yes I will as soon as listens to me!Its not working right..Its not uploading this chapter!But as soon as you see this you will know that its listening to me..

**Pussykat 8: **Yes I know to make them longer.It was just short since the first chapter was a flashback.The second chapter should be longer..I hope..

**DraconisFlayre: **Yes the flashback was from the en of her fourth year,and that is the same summer.She was just lying on her bed and remembering.You will see a bit later why Ron pissed her off.More descriptive?I know,its just a flashback and it wasn't a long period either.You will see that I am more descriptive in normal chapters,and not flashbacks.

**SilverandSilent:** Update soon?Of course.I write the chapters in my free time.Just is acting weird and not letting me upload these chapters so once you see this you know that it IS letting me.

Spike's Lil Niblet:** Haha..you seem to be as crazy as me here..Thanx for reviewing and saying that you like this..I like ubruptness too most of the time..And I love the dot dot dot thingy too..lmao..**

**quidditchcaptain14:** Okay I'll update,okay I'll update.I said it twice since you said please update twice.LMAO..yeah..There will be many things that happen.I am starting on the third chapter already.I am glad you like it..

_I am very glad that most of you like this story!It didn't take me a very long time to write,but this is fun.I might write a one-shot in the meantime.I am not sure what ship it will be yet.Probably a song-fic but I am not sure yet.I will see.Thanx for reviewing!Third chapter should be up soon._


	4. Making New Friends

_**Chapter 3: New Friends Are Made**_

They were let out quickly after Dumbledore did all the blabbety blabbing (as Ginny now amusedly thought of it). Dragana showed Ginny the dorm that they would be sharing. It seemed like the Gryffindor dormitory but bigger,and a change of colors. From red and gold, to green and silver. And the dorm seemed even bigger since only her and Dragana would be using it. There were 2 beds, and a couch, 2 dressers, 2 vanities, a huge floor length mirror on the wall, and a door that led into the bathroom. The bathroom was really fancy though, made out of marble and crystal. All in all, it just looked like an overly large sized bathroom.

After putting all their clothes away, Dragana and Ginny flopped down on each of their respective beds. "So, how do you like this so far?" Dragana asked nicely.

"It's awesome" Ginny said. "I love the colors. The red kept on clashing with my hair in my old dorm. At least I won't look like a tomato anymore when I am in my room."

Dragana chuckled and Ginny smiled, happy that they were getting along very well. "Yes, I do seem to think that green is MUCH better than red for your hair." Dragana answered.

As Ginny was about to open her mouth, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Dragana said while standing up. She opened the door and Draco strutted in.

"How'd you get in here?" Ginny asked incrediously, as boys were not allowed in the girls dorms back in Gryffindor.

Dragana, seemingly reading her mind, replied: "The boys broke the charm years ago."

"Oh." Ginny said lamely.

"So how are you girls doing?" Draco asked, sitting down on the couch.

Ginny shrugged, suddenly not at all in a talking mood. "Just fine. We were just talking before you came in."

"About what?" Draco asked curiously.

"Eh..about this, about that.Girl stuff." Dragana said nonchantently.

"Well alright." Draco said, getting up. "Well I have to be going, if you ladies will excuse me. Do try to wake up early so as to not miss breakfast tomorrow. We have a lot of that happening with the older students."

Ginny and Dragana nodded, bidding him goodbye as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Ginny wondered why he had been acting so nice but decided to think about that later, as she got ready for bed.

**Pussykat 8**: Thanks a lot. Here's the next chappie.

Daydreamer1313**: I'll try. And thanks.**

**fallen-rose15**: Haha thanks, so do I.

**Spike's Lil Niblet: **Lol you make my day with your reviews. They are so funny! Yeash, I am in high school to. Freshman, how 'bout you? I'm glad you did a happy dance. I'm sooo sooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I know it's short. Sorry…

Aevum: **Thanksies. And sorry that it's short again.**

**ShadowOnTheMoon:** Thanks a lot. Here's the update.

**padfoot'sprettier: **Thanks. Sorry the update took so long.

**idk(lol)( ): **Thanks. Sorry it took so long.

PinkAzn: **Lol, thanks Shirley. Loved the review. Here's the update.**

**Dracoandme: **Here ya go.

**little-munchkin-poo: **Thanks. I wish there was more too. Here's the update for you.

OMG thanks so much if you waited for this! I am so so so so so sorry that it took so long and the chapter is really short! My life has just been so stressing! I hope that I will get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
